ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodbye, Planet Earth
Goodbye, Planet Earth (さようなら、地球 Sayōnara, chikyū) is the fourth chapter/episode of the Ultraman Tiga fanfic by maxpower02. Disclaimers and Opening Ultraman Tiga doesn’t belong to me, it belongs to Tsuburaya Corp. The OCs are. Episode 4: Goodbye, Planet Earth Composite Monster Ligatron appear OP: V6 – Take Me Higher Story A GUTS Wing 1 is seen flying over the skies of Jakarta. Unlike the previous GUTS Wings 1 seen on flight, this one is flying rather erratically, swaying back and forth repeatedly, yet it still maintains its speed. Here’s why… “Don’t shake the throttle too fast, Krishna,” instructed Nunu from the back seat of the GUTS Wing, “You’re making the plane moving too erratically. You’ll throw up all over the plane and it’ll be unstable!” “Sorry Nunu,” said Krishna, who was piloting the jet, “I’m a bit nervous. My palms are sweating like Hell!” “It’s okay,” said Nunu, “You’ve only flown this jet for the second time in your life, it’s normal to be nervous like that. I’ve been there a few years ago, remember.” “Thanks,” said Krishna, slowly but rather nervously stabilizing the jet, “You’re a great mentor.” “You’re welcome,” smiled Nunu, “Now increase the speed of the jet slowly by pushing the throttle forward, remember, slowly. We don’t want the plane to jolt too violently.” Krishna smiled and did what Nunu had just told him to do. At first he was a bit nervous, but eventually, he got the hang of it and the GUTS Wing 1 is now flying through the air smoothly. “Excellent work,” praised Nunu, “If you keep this up, you’ll be able to pilot one of these babies in no time!” “Thanks, Nu,” replied Krishna, “I can’t wait to pilot my own GUTS Wing!” “That’s the spirit!” Nunu smiled again, “Now bring this baby back home. We’ll talk about something along the way.” “So what are we going to talk about today?” asked Krishna as he gently turned the GUTS Wing 1 around, heading back towards the TPC HQ. “So I hear that the Jupiter 3 is still missing,” Nunu started the conversation. “Jupiter 3? That state-of-the-art space shuttle that the Indonesian Space Agency developed by themselves?” asked Krishna. “Yeah,” replied Nunu, “It set out to research the planet Jupiter and has been out of contact for a few months.” “For astronauts, danger always has come with the territory,” said Krishna. “You’re right,” said Nunu, “I couldn’t help to think about the families of Brigitta Dea Arista, Erick Derian, Selvi Putriana, and Jessica Yumz. They must be worried sick that their loved ones has gone missing for months.” Suddenly the GUTS Wing’s radar began to emit a beeping noise, as a red dot is seen coming towards the jet rapidly. Being the pilot of the jet, Krishna immediately notices the dot. “What’s this?” asked Krishna. “Report it to the command room,” replied Nunu, “Just say the type of your plane, followed by command room.” Krishna nodded, activating the intercom immediately. “GUTS Wing 1 to Command Room, come in please,” Krishna spoke to the intercom. “''This is Command Room'',” Captain Tennissa’s voice replied from the intercom. “Captain, we’ve found an unidentified flying object,” reported Krishna. “''We are observing it as well'',” replied Captain Tennissa, “''Can you determine what it is''?” “It’s currently at an altitude of 20000 m and descending at Mach 4,” reported Krishna, “It’s too large to be an airplane.” Near the GUTS Wing 1, a huge metallic object is seen descending quickly from the heavens, heading straight towards the ground. xxx “Can we project a landing point?” asked Captain Tennissa from the GUTS Command Room, Nurul and Albert standing nervously near her. “''If it stays on this course, it will land somewhere at the Java Sea, near the Muara Karang district'',” replied Krishna from the intercom. “I believe the Stellar Development Department has a station there,” said Nurul. “Yeah,” added Albert, “A storage facility stockpiling a highly experimental form of pure energy under development for use in the next generation of interstellar rocket.” xxx Meanwhile, at the Muara Karang Stellar Development Department Enegy Storage Facility (MKSDDESF), alarms has been sounded throughout the facility, as the building’s radar system has detected the huge metallic object coming straight towards them. Everyone at the facility waited anxiously as the metallic object came closer, they didn’t know whether it’s a normal meteorite or a space monster. “Here it comes!” exclaimed some of the workers, pointing at the metallic object coming rapidly towards them, “Look!” The metallic object landed itself into the shallow part of the Java Sea, causing the ground around the MKSDDESF to shook, startling the workers who are gathered to witness the landing. Water splashed everywhere as the metal object slowly floated up to the surface, swiping away some of the parked cars and motorcycles at the facility as well as the building’s breakwater facility. The surprised workers looked at the metallic object in front of them, when suddenly it began to move. “What is that?” gasped one of the workers. The metallic object stood up, it was no ordinary metallic object! It’s a space monster, just like Eleking. The Composite Monster Ligatron has arrived on this world. “Chief, we can’t stay here!” shouted another worker to their leader, “This way!” The workers fled in terror as Ligatron rose up, lettting out a mechanical roar to the heavens, before climbing up shore into the facility. The space monster bashed it’s claws together, roaring, while GUTS Wing 1 flew towards the newly awakened Ligatron. “Well boy, you’re going to have your second kaiju confrontation in a GUTS Wing and your first kaiju confrontation in a GUTS Wing as a member of GUTS,” said Nunu, “That’s a space monster in front of you!” “Yeah,” replied Krishna. GUTS Wing 1 flew around Ligatron, who seemed unaware of the jet’s presence. The beast instead jumped into the facility, smashing through small buildings with it’s massive feet, while destroying medium-sized ones with it’s sickle-shaped claws. As Ligatron rampages through the MKSDDESF, GUTS Wing 2 flew through the clouds around the area, ready to support GUTS Wing 1. “So much for your flight training, eh, Krishna?” teased Albert. “''Shut up'',” replied Krishna from the intercom. “Quiet, you two!” barked Handoyo, “Listen, we are going to hit it with a frontal strike. Do I make myself clear?” “Yes sir!” replied Albert and Nurul. “Roger that!” replied Nunu and Krishna from GUTS Wing 1. The two GUTS Wings headed straight towards the rampaging Ligatron, the space kaiju apparently still unaware that it’s going to be attacked. “Open fire!” commanded Handoyo. “Fire!” yelled Nurul, pressing the trigger on the plane’s throttle. “Fire!” yelled Krishna as well, pressing his plane’s trigger. The two GUTS Wings fired blasts of green lasers, showering Ligatron in small explosions. Although it didn’t hurt the fiend, but the blasts at least got it’s attention, as Ligatron roared in anger towards the two jets flying in front of it. Deciding to ignore the GUTS Wings, Ligatron continues its work on the facility, destroying more and more of the Stellar Development Department’s property with it’s huge claws. Ligatron roared, noticing one of the facility’s energy storage tanks. The beast approached the tank, hacking away it’s concrete protective layer with it’s claws, exposing the delicate aluminium tank inside it. Ligatron lets out another roar, before stabbing it’s claws through the tank, absorbing the energy within it through it’s claws. xxx “Ah! The monster is absorbing the energy!” gasped the facility’s workers in horror as they watched the security tape’s footage of the area from the safety of the facility’s bunker. xxx Ligatron pulled it’s claws out from the tank, it’s claws glowing with blue energy, which surges straight into the beast’s torso. Ligatron roared to the heavens, it’s body revitalized. xxx “Listen,” said the facility’s security chief to the terrified wokers, “Activate the DCS defense control system. We musn’t let that monster touch the main tank!” The workers looked at the large tank next to their bunker. The entire contents of the tank was the main point of the construction of the very facility itself, since it contained what could have been a revolutionary breakthrough in rocket fuel. NASA and the Russian Space Agency would pay megabucks to the Indonesian Space Agency for this fuel. Immediately the wokers entered the control room of the main tank, typing madly on the DCS computers. xxx Ligatron walked into the main storage tank area, only for the small towers around it to emit an electric fence, which completely encaged the space monster. xxx “Shielding, complete!” reported one of the wokers. “Excellent,” replied the security chief. xxx Ligatron looked around, roaring in rage as it was unable to move or do anything. Suddenly Ligatron looked towards one of the small towers surrounding the area, it’s orb-shaped eye began to glow, before emitting a series of white flashes. xxx “Look at it’s eyes!” gasped a worker, pointing at the security footage of the main storage tank area. xxx Ligatron continued it’s eye flashes for a few seconds, before suddenly, the small tower in front of it exploded! The rest followed suit, exploding through an unknown force. The DCS system inside the main storage tank suddenly short circuited, leaving the main storage tank open for attack. xxx “What the Hell?” cursed the worker manning the DCS, “The DCS malfunctioned! The shield towers has been destroyed as well!” “What?” gasped the security chief. xxx Ligatron roared in joy, slamming it’s huge claws against the protective coating of the main storage tank. While Ligatron is busy hacking away the concrete layer of the main storage tank, GUTS Wing 1 ambushed it from behind. “Quite a nice tactic there, Krishna,” praised Nunu. “Yeah,” replied Krishna, before placing his concentration back on the target view rectangle, “Take this, you fiend!” GUTS Wing 1 fired a series of lasers at Ligatron, causing a flurry of small explosions on the space kaiju’s back. It did nothing but to cause an annoyance to Ligatron. “Try using the Stinger Missiles,” advised Nunu. Krishna nodded, switching from “LASERS” to “STINGER MISSILES,” while at the same time navigating the GUTS Wing 1 around Ligatron. Ligatron clamped it’s huge claws on the main storage tank when suddenly a pair of Stinger Missiles hit it’s chest, a moderate-sized explosion erupting in front of the kaiju. Ligatron roared in rage, flailing it’s claws around. GUTS Wing 1, in the other hand, calmly flew around the raging monster. Annoyed at the constant attacks around it, Ligatron spreads out it’s massive claws apart, jets of smoke coming out from it’s bottom. xxx “It farted??” gasped the workers from their bunker. “It’s gonna fly,” said the security chief, “Although it does looks like that it’s flying using it’s own fart.” xxx Ligatron took off, in a manner that looked like either a rocket taking off or a dinosaur farting in order to propel itself to the air. The space monster quickly took off to the heavens as fast as it was dropped from the heavens, the jets on it’s rear end helping it to fly at speeds reaching Mach 4. Ligatron quickly disappears behind the clouds, much to the surprise of the GUTS members. “Just like a rocket!” gasped Nurul. “Are you sure? Or is it a farting dinosaur?” asked Albert. “It’s a rocket!” replied Nurul. “That is one powerful monster,” gasped Krishna as Ligatron disappeared behind the clouds, “Nothing we throw can phase through it’s skin, and it’s powers....simply magnificent in a dangerous manner!’ xxx With Ligatron too fast to pursuit, GUTS decided to land and investigate the damage done by Ligatron on the MKSDDESF. The team went inside the main storage tank area’s bunker, meeting up with the security chief who immediately showed them the damaged DCS. “The DCS was accessed from outside and immediately malfunctioned,” told the security chief to the members of GUTS. “But isn’t the DCS is equipped with the latest security system?” asked Handoyo. “But it would be possible for the person who created the DCS to crack the security and gain access,” theorized Albert. “Then, who created the DCS?” asked Handoyo. “Dr. Erick Derian,” replied the security chief in a rather mournful manner, “He was one of the astronauts who went missing on the Jupiter 3 mission.” All of the members of GUTS gave out a surprised look, completely not expecting this revelation. xxx A body of an elderly woman is seen lying on a bed somewhere within the Cipto Mangunkusumo General Hospital complex. Next to the woman stood a small photo frame, containing the photograph of the woman along with her daughter, a tall-looking white-skinned young woman of a Chinese descent, around 26 years old, with long, brownish hair that reached the small of her back. The same young woman stood in front of the elderly woman, wearing a greenish jumpsuit with the name “JESSICA YUMZ” written on it, an eerie white glow was coming out from Jessica’s body. The elderly woman looked at her daughter in front of her, smiling. Jessica smiled back, pulling up the sheets on the elderly woman, before embracing her mother. xxx Another young woman in a greenish jumpsuit, this time with the name “BRIGITTA DEA ARISTA” written on it, is seen among a small crowd at a futsal arena. Dea was a 22 year old young woman with rather tanned skin and shoulder-length black hair, a set of braces seen on her teeth. Playing on the futsal area are a group of young men, one of them, wearing a Borussia Dortmund jersey, looked towards the crowd. The man notices Dea, recognizing the young woman in the crowd as his girlfiend, before giving away a wave of his hand. Dea responded this with a wave of her own, smiling widely. Another young man, wearing a Norwich City jersey, approaches the waving young man, his face clearly showing confusion. “Mario, what are you doing?” asked the Norwich man to his waving friend, Mario. “Dea’s watching the match,” replied Mario, before pointing towards the crowd, “There she is, Andrew!” “Are you bloody high?” asked Andrew, pointing at the same direction as Mario, “Dea’s not here. She’s gone missing, right?” Mario gasped. He could have sworn to himself that he had saw Dea, but much to his surprise, Dea had disappeared from sight. “I could have sworn she was here…” xxx Later that afternoon, Captain Tennissa was summoned by Officer Stephen to his office, apparently the Chief of Staff Officer had something very important to say. “I was just contacted by the D division of the Stellar Development Department,” said Officer Stephen, Captain Tennissa standing right in front of his desk, “They have received reports that the astronauts of the missing Jupiter 3 have been sighted by their closest ones.” “Eh?” asked Captain Tennissa. Officer Stephen stood up, taking out the photograph of the four Jupiter 3 crew from his pocket before handing it over to the GUTS Captain. “Only three of the crew has been sighted, with the exception of Selvi Putriana,” continued Officer Stephen. “What does this mean?” asked Captain Tennissa. “I don’t believe that the Jupiter 3 could have returned to Earth, if it had returned to Earth, why hasn’t Selvi been sighted yet?” responded Officer Stephen, “My only guess is...” “The DCS incident,” added Captain Tennissa. “Everything’s still unclear at the moment,” said Officer Stephen, “Keep this information in a need-to-know basis.” Captain Tennissa nodded in agreement. xxx “Cap!” called Nunu as the young man stormed into the GUTS command room, quickly walking towards Captain Tennissa, Nurul, and Handoyo, who are gathered around the command table, “Is it true that the Stellar Development Department is keeping the family members of Brigitta Dea Arista, Jessica Yumz, and Erick Derian under close surveillance?” “Hey, what’s gotten under your skin?” asked Handoyo, surprised by Nunu’s rather demanding attitude, while Albert approaches the commotion in curiousity. “There’s some connection between that monster and the Jupiter 3, isn’t there?” asked Nunu again, before slamming both of his hands on the table, “Captain!” “The Jupiter 3 case is under the jurisdiction of the Stellar Development Department,” replied Captain Tennissa slowly. “Then I’ll take this to them directly,” muttered Nunu, growling underneath his breath as he walked away from the command table. “Wait!” called Captain Tennissa, stopping Nunu in his tracks as Nimas and Krishna, who are busy chatting with each other in front of Nimas’ computer, were attracted to the ongoing tense scene in front of them, “They have their ways of doing things and we have ours. We have to stay out of each other’s territory. Those are the rules.” xxx A clearly frustrated Nunu leaned himself against the balcony that overlooks the TPC HQ’s main lobby. The GUTS member looked at the ongoing activity beneath him, trying to clear away his frustrations. Suddenly Nunu was startled when Krishna leaned next to him. “What’s wrong?” asked Krishna, “You’re not your usual cool and prideful self.” “I’ve lost friends in accidents too,” replied Nunu, “That’s why it makes me angry to see people giving no thought to the families of those who are lost.” “I see,” said Krishna. “Krishna,” said Nunu again, “Sometimes I think that just as the beauty of nature is being sacrificed to development, the kindness, symphaty, and warmth that defines mankind is being slowly stripped away.” xxx Dr. Regina walked into the GUTS Command Room, her assistants bringing a trolley that contained a piece of Ligatron that had been chipped off by GUTS earlier that day. As the assistants leave the room, the members of GUTS, including Officer Stephen, gathered around the piece in interest. “In examining this shard, which broke off from the monster,” explained Dr. Regina, “I discovered a fragment of material from the outer shell of Jupiter 3.” “Then the astronauts of Jupiter 3 were...” said Captain Tennissa. “...either attacked by the monster or met with some accident before it encountered them,” added Officer Stephen. “So there’s no more hope for them...” said Dr. Regina mournfully. “Don’t get too sad, Doc,” said Officer Stephen, “The Stellar Development Department and the Indonesian Space Agency are working hard to find Selvi Putriana, the astronaut that didn’t appeared to her loved ones. There’s a possibility that she escaped the monster and survived.” Dr. Regina nodded. “That’s it! I’ve finally nailed it!” Nimas’ cheerful voice broke through the room, attracting the attention of everyone in the room, “I figured someone of Dr. Erick Derian’s intelligence would attempt to leave a message, so I checked all of the computers one by one.” “And you found something?” asked Albert. “Yes!” smiled Nimas, the display on her computer screen shows a video title card that says “From Derian, to the Earth.” Immediately the members of GUTS, including Dr. Regina and Officer Stephen, rushed towards Nimas’ computer. “I’ve found this video at Dr. Derian’s private computer in his office,” said Nimas as everyone else surrounded her computer. “Excellent,” praised Captain Tennissa, “You truly are the computer genius of GUTS.” “Thanks,” winked Nimas cheerfully, her face blushing at the same time. xxx A few minutes later everyone at the room sat on the command table, Nimas’ computer being hooked up to the command room’s TV screen. While everyone got seated, Nimas pressed the “PLAY” button on her computer, prompting the screen to display “From Derian, to the Earth.” After the title disappeared, a rather distorted figure of a short, 31 year old man of a Chinese descent with white skin, spiky black hair, and rectangular glasses with thick frames, appeared on the screen. Like Jessica and Dea, the man was wearing a greenish jumpsuit with the name “ERICK DERIAN” written on it. “''In hopes that someone will discover this message, I will relay the story of our fates'',” said Erick, the members of GUTS listening in interest, “''The Jupiter 3 was preparing to enter orbit around Jupiter as scheduled, when it appeared...” '''xxx' The streamlined silver figure of the Jupiter 3 flew through space, heading towards Jupiter, unaware that a ball of light is rapidly approaching them. “Captain, I’m detecting an unidentified object rapidly approaching our ship from the rear port side,” reported a 20-year old young woman, with a medium built yet athletic figure, white skin, and long reddish hair that has been styled into a ponytail. Like the rest of the Jupiter 3 crew she is wearing a greenish jumpsuit, the name “SELVI PUTRIANA” written on it. “Doctor!” called Jessica, who was piloting the soon to be ill-fated spacecraft. “I cannot identify it,” replied Erick, “But I can detect a great energy force rapidly approaching us!” This luminous object enveloped our ship in moments. I can suppose it was after the energy powering the Jupiter 3. As the ball of light enveloped the Jupiter 3, the four crew began to feel the energy surging through the aircraft, their bodies slowly withering away as they were slowly, but surely, being forced to merge with their own spacecraft. “Selvi! Run to the Jamila immediately!” commanded Jessica, “Once you’re there, activate the SOS signal! Make sure that someone save us!” “But Captain...” said Selvi. “Leave us here!” commanded Jessica again, “You’re the youngest member of the crew and therefore our only hope! If we didn’t survive, at least this crew have one survivor to tell Earth about our tale.” “I can’t leave you guys here!” protested Selvi. “Do it!” yelled Jessica. Selvi reluctantly nodded. As the energy from the white ball of light slowly melts all of the plane’s equipment into a thick yet gooey mix of metallic and organic material, Selvi quickly cuts free from her seatbelt, before running towards the back of the spacecraft. Struggling to keep on footing on the melting floors, Selvi crawled towards a small pod, the name “JAMILA” written on it, apparently Jamila was the name of the escape pod. The young woman quickly enters the pod, closes it, and ejected from the doomed plane. “Emergency!” declared Erick, his body slowly melting into his seat, “We have encountered an unidentified luminous body!” “Hang in there, everyone!” shouted Jessica, her body starting to fuse into her seat, forming a grotesque combination, “Selvi has ejected from this craft, she’ll survive to warn everyone about this...” “It’s entering my body!!!” shouted Dea, the energy from the white ball of light entering her mouth, slowly reducing her entire inner organs into goo, while her bones started to wither away. As Selvi watched in horror from inside Jamila, drifting helplessly in space, the white ball of light completely assimilates itself with the Jupiter 3. The shape of the spacecraft began to contort, distorting itself into a grotesque being. The transforming Jupiter 3 then emits a bright, radiating white light, along with a powerful shockwave, which hits Jamila quickly, knocking Selvi out as the pod was knocked away into space. The white light disappears, revealing a flying Ligatron in it’s place. The three of us were absorbed into it’s body. The Captain asked Selvi to eject, hoping that she would survive and return to Earth to warn everyone about this new danger....an energy-seeking entitiy that has corrupted and consumed our bodies. It is an unidentified entity composed of energy, lacking neither substance or emotions as we do. The creature was somehow formed out from our very fear. It gained complete control of our knowledge and abilities, leaving us no way to resist it... xxx “''...my time as a human draws to a close'',” finished Erick, his body began to fade away from the screen, “''My final hope is that I will not be the part of the destruction of the Earth...if Selvi survives, please take care of her...” Erick disappeared from the screen completely. The GUTS members watched the video in both interest and disbelief. All this time, Ligatron and Jupiter 3 were one in the same! Captain Tennissa, Handoyo, Dr. Regina, and Officer Stephen all looked down, mourning for the three lives that had been lost. “Isn’t there…any way to restore them back into their human form?” asked Captain Tennissa. “One more mystery remains,” said Handoyo, “How were they able to appear before their families while they were inside the monster? “Perhaps the monster couldn’t comprehend the pure love they held for their families,” replied Krishna, “Maybe this somehow allowed their wills to use the monster’s ability to take physical form.” “This message is already being examined at TPC Central Command,” said Officer Stephen, “The results will be out soon.” Suddenly the phone next to Nimas’ computer began to rang, prompting Handoyo to quickly pick it up. “This is GUTS Command Room,” responded Handoyo. Meanwhile, Officer Stephen’s own cell phone began to rang, before the Chief of Staff Officer picks it up. “Stephen,” said Officer Stephen. “Roger that,” finished Handoyo, before he turned towards his team-mates, “Captain, a monster has been sighted en route to the Paiton Power Plant at East Java.” As everyone else looked at Handoyo in shock, Officer Stephen closes his phone. “We have official orders to attack the monster,” said Officer Stephen. “Understood,” replied Captain Tennissa sternly, much to the horror of Nunu. “Sir!” pleaded Nunu, slamming his hands on the table again, “How can you expect GUTS to fight against them?” Hearing Nunu’s rather angry remark, Officer Stephen stood up, facing up to the enraged GUTS member. “What we will be fighting against is a dreadful space monster that threatens peace on Earth,” said Officer Stephen. With Nunu at a loss of words, Handoyo decided to take over the leadership of the mission from there. “GUTS members, let’s move!” commanded Handoyo. “Roger!” replied the other GUTS members, with the exception of Nunu. '''xxx' GUTS Wings 1 and 2 took off from the TPC HQ, heading straight towards the East Java area. Being aircrafts made to fly in a quick manner, the planes are literally making their way towards East Java in a matter of minutes. While in mid-air, Handoyo decided to brief the team on the upcoming mission. “The Paiton Power Plant supplies 60% of electricity to the East and Central regions of Java, including the Special Territory of Yogyakarta,” said Handoyo, “If it is destroyed, those regions will be compromised. We can’t fail this mission.” “Roger!” replied Nurul and Albert, who is on board GUTS Wing 2 with Handoyo. xxx Meanwhile, due to Nunu’s earlier outburst, he was “demoted” to co-pilot position in GUTS Wing 1, with Krishna being given the role of pilot in his first official mission in a GUTS Wing. Despite being given the privilege, Krishna still felt sorry about Nunu’s “demotion,” feeling that he’s not experienced enough to pilot the jet. “Nunu…” spoke Krishna. “No need to say anything,” interrupted Nunu, “As a GUTS officer, I will perform my duty, even as co-pilot. Nothing more. May the teachings I gave you will became useful, Krishna. I’m counting on you!” Krishna gave a nod, increasing the speed on his jet. xxx Ligatron lets out it’s usual unearthly roar, smashing it’s huge frame through several powerlines. It then entered the Paiton district at the Probolinggo Regency, destroying a building there with it’s massive claws. But thankfully enough, before any more damage can be done, GUTS arrived to the scene. “We’ve spotted the monster!” exclaimed Albert, “At a distance of 10 km from the Paiton Power Plant.” “Good. Attack the monster, but keep your backs at the station,” replied Handoyo. “Roger!” responded Nurul. “Roger!” responded Krishna from GUTS Wing 1. The GUTS Wings flew around the advancing Ligatron, positioning themselves before aiming their lasers at the beast. “Fire!” exclaimed Krishna, pressing the trigger on his GUTS Wing 1. The two GUTS Wings fired a flurry of lasers, covering Ligatron in a series of tiny explosions. As usual, it wasn’t enough to dent the space monster’s armor, but it is enough to attract Ligatron’s attention. The GUTS Wings turned around, with GUTS Wing 1 preparing it’s Stinger Missiles. Krishna aligned the crosshair with Ligatron’s back, before pressing the trigger. A pair of missiles were fired, blasting Ligatron right on it’s back! The fiend roared, turning around as it energized its claws with blue energy. Ligatron then places its claws together, firing the blue energy into a spiralling laser beam. The laser struck GUTS Wing 1, causing the plane to spiral out of control. “Shit!” cursed Krishna as he tried to regain control of the jet. “Krishna!” yelled a concerned Nurul from GUTS Wing 2. Fire went out from GUTS Wing 1’s rear as it passed Ligatron, slowly heading towards the ground. GUTS Wing 2 fired a laser, striking Ligatron’s side before it could advance at the crashlanding GUTS Wing 1. Fortunately, Krishna managed to safely land the GUTS Wing 1 thanks to his training with Nunu earlier, but the impact had knocked Nunu out. “Nunu!” yelled Krishna, the alarms in the GUTS Wing 1 blaring continuously. Quickly he got out of his seat and tried his best to release Nunu. GUTS Wing 2 fired another laser at Ligatron, striking the terrible kaiju on the chest. Ligatron tried to swipe it’s claws around, but GUTS Wing 2 managed to dodge the incoming attack. Meanwhile, on the ground, Krishna placed the unconscious Nunu underneath a tree near the downed GUTS Wing, safe from any harm. Knowing what to do next, Krishna reached for his Spark Lens and lifted it up into the air, opening up the device. A blinding pillar of light appears and Ultraman Tiga stood in front of Ligatron, quickly assuming his fighting pose. Seeing a worthy challenger, Ligatron moved forward, only for Tiga to jump and perform a jumping side kick on Ligatron’s chest. The beast backed away, before trying to hack Tiga with it’s claws. Tiga dodged the incoming attack, grabbing the beast’s frill and performing several knee-jerks on Ligatron, before a swipe of a claw sends Tiga to the ground. Tiga didn’t gave up, however, as he stood up and delivered a chop into Ligatron’s shoulder, before another chop lands on Ligatron’s frill. Ligatron swipes Tiga away yet again with it’s claw. Tiga rolled on the ground, seeing that Ligatron is charging it’s laser again. Quickly Tiga rolled out of the way, allowing the laser to blast the ground where Tiga had previously been. Ligatron roared, trying to swipe Tiga again with its claws only for Tiga to safely roll out of it’s way. He couldn’t dodge another swipe however, but he managed to avoid the swipe after that. Standing up to his feet Tiga kicked Ligatron right on the stomach, before delivering another one to Ligatron’s side. Unfazed, Ligatron swiped the Giant of Light with its claws again, sending Tiga to the ground. Recovering himself, Tiga quickly grabbed Ligatron on the frill, knee-jerking the space monster once more. Meanwhile, GUTS Wings 2 decided to land at a safe area before the rest of the GUTS members evacuated Nunu out of the battlefield, knowing that the battle could endanger his life. Tiga was knocked down again, before he could recover himself Ligatron grabbed the warrior of light on the neck with it’s huge claws. The powerful beast then threw Tiga aside, slamming the Ultra to the ground once more. Tiga recovered himself quickly, firing a Hand Slash in retaliation. The blue blast of energy struck Ligatron right on the shoulder, causing the beast to roar in rage. Ligatron then flashes it’s eye, causing a huge explosion to appear in front of Tiga. Ligatron roared in excitement, slamming it’s claws together. Tiga rose up from within the flames, his forehead jewel flashing red. Quickly Tiga crosses his arms and thrusts them apart, transforming into his Power Type. Ligatron roared in interest, as on the ground, the GUTS members managed to find a safe place to watch the unfolding battle. Nurul watched the combatants while Handoyo and Albert rests Nunu against a nearby tree. The young man came to a few moments afterwards. Tiga assumes his fighting pose, his muscle mass increased, ready to take on Ligatron. The two combatants charged forward, Tiga delivering a powerful uppercut into Ligatron’s chin, which sends the monster into the ground. Seeing the advantage, Tiga lunged into the struggling Ligatron, the ground shook as he impacted with the beast. As Ligatron struggled, Tiga grabbed two of it’s frill horns, raising the space monster’s head before slamming it repeatedly to the ground. Tiga jumped into Ligatron’s back, sending a flurry of punches into Ligatron’s back. The punches were powerful enough to cause dents on Ligatron’s armor. The enraged beast, in pain, activated its anal jets, blowing Tiga away from it’s back. Ligatron stood up, roaring in rage as Tiga stood up as well. Never before had an opponent caused damage to it’s strong armor. Tiga assumed his fighting pose, staring down at Ligatron while his opponent did the same thing. Deciding to end this quickly, Tiga charged up the Delacium Light Stream, before throwing the energy beam at the monster. However, the Delacium Light Stream only struck Ligatron’s shoulder harmlessly, only causing the monster to roar in rage once more. Tiga looked in surprise, his finishing attack failed. Seeing an opening, Ligatron fired its claw laser, blasting Tiga right on the chest! Another one followed suit, blasting Tiga right as he tried to advance towards Ligatron! Ligatron roared, charging towards Tiga, claws ready. Ligatron swiped it’s right claw, only to have it held by Tiga, before battering the hero on the back with it’s left claw. Tiga tried to attack Ligatron once more, but the fiend swiped both claws at Tiga, knocking him to the ground. Ligatron smashed it’s left claw against a recovering Tiga right on the shoulder, before swipes of it’s right claw hits Tiga’s abdomen. Ligatron threw Tiga aside. The Giant of Light rolled on the ground before he squatted up, his color timer blinking. “That thing’s an impenetrable fortress,” commented Nurul worriedly as she looked at both Tiga and Ligatron, “We couldn’t hurt it even if hundreds of us were attacking from outside.” “From outside...” muttered Nunu, before he realized something, smiling in delight as he activated his helmet intercom, “That’s it! Command Room, please come in.” xxx “This is Command Room,” responded Nimas, Captain Tennissa standing next to her and her computer. “''Listen, access personal data on the three Jupiter 3 crew members, Brigitta Dea Arista, Erick Derian, and Jessica Yumz, particularly family pictures. After that, transmit them into the Jupiter 3’s central computer'',” said Nunu from the other side of the intercom. “You mean...hacking into the monster’s brain?” asked Nimas. “''Exactly'',” replied Nunu. “Nice,” smiled Nimas, “I see what I can do.” xxx “Thanks,” said Nunu, closing up the intercom. Ligatron charged forward, bashing it’s claws together, before clamping them on the sides of a recovering Tiga. The giant yelped in pain as Ligatron tightened it’s grip. Slowly Ligatron lifted Tiga off the ground, slowly but surely siphoning the hero’s energy into itself. Suddenly sparks erupted from Ligatron’s body, disrupting the siphoning process. The beast slowly shook, slowly releasing it’s grip on Tiga. “Look!” exclaimed Nurul, “Something strange is going on with the monster.” Ligatron dropped Tiga to the ground, backing away as sparks erupted from it’s entire body. The metallic body of Ligatron shook, apparently the space monster is experiencing a seizure. More sparks came out from the gaps on Ligatron’s body. “Looks like your hunch was right, Nunu,” said Albert. “The three astronauts have returned to their senses,” smiled Nunu. Ligatron continued to experience it’s seizures, sparks flying off it’s body while it flashed white several times. Meanwhile on the ground, Handoyo took out his GUTSCOM and opened it, contacting Nimas back at base. “Nimas, transmit the data to me as well,” said Handoyo, before looking towards Ligatron. The kaiju roared in pain, sparks erupting more and more while it’s entire body shook. Photographs of Jessica, Dea, and Erick along with their families flashed into the display screen on Handoyo’s GUTSCOM, the same thing being transmitted into Ligatron’s brain, which caused the seizure. “Live again,” said Nunu, “Live again as humans!” Ligatron’s body shook more and more, huge amounts of sparks giving out from it’s body. The seizure that the beast experience became more and more intense by the second, as the wills of Jessica, Dea, and Erick, empowered by their cherished memories with their families, tried to broke out from the confines of Ligatron. “Take its energy!” yelled Nunu, “Use the monster’s own energy to defeat it!!” Ligatron let out another roar in pain, the wills of the three astronauts inside it using its own energy to plan their escape from the dreaded monster. They had been trapped within Ligatron for too long, it’s about time for them to be liberated. “Hang in there,” smiled Nunu. Ligatron tried to fire its laser, but Jessica, Dea, and Erick wouldn’t let it happen. The wills of the three astronauts cancelled out the laser charge, blowing off Ligatron’s claws in the process! More sparks, this time with smoke, erupted from Ligatron’s huge frame. As GUTS and Tiga watched in amazement, Ligatron sprawled to the ground, roaring in pain, the willpower of the three astronauts were too intense for it. The beast then stood up, lifting up its arms as three orbs of light escaped its body. Ligatron went limp afterwards, severely weakened from the seizures and the escape of the astronauts’ wills. Deciding to finish the now smoking Ligatron once and for all, Tiga reverted back into Multi Type, before charging up the Zepellion Ray. The weakened Ligatron could only watch as the Zepellion Ray was fired, the intense beam of white energy striking against its chest. Letting out one last inhuman roar of pain, Ligatron collapsed, exploding as it’s body touched the ground. Bits of metallic and organic matter showered the area from Ligatron’s remains. The GUTS members flinched from the explosion, before each of them smiled in delight. “He did it!” exclaimed Nurul. “It’s a miracle!” exclaimed Albert. “No, it’s not,” said Nunu, “It was those people putting their lives in the line one last time that restored the pride and dignity of man.” Tiga nodded, agreeing with Nunu’s statement. He then took off to the clouds above, glad that Ligatron has been defeated and the wills of the three astronauts had been freed. xxx That night, the members of GUTS gathered around the window of the command room, which overlooks the sea where the TPC HQ was built on. Three orbs of light drifted away in the peaceful night sky over the calm sea. “What’s that?” asked Nurul. “The astronauts from Jupiter 3,” replied Krishna, “Now they’ve become something more than human, beings of light.” “I wonder where they’ll go...” wondered Albert. “Into space,” replied Nunu, “They have their sights set on the boundless univere.” “But whatever happened to Selvi Putriana?” asked Nurul. “She’s still drifting in space,” replied Captain Tennissa, “Hoping that we could find her quickly.” “I hope she’s safe,” said Nurul, with everyone else nodding in agreement. “Right, it’s about time that everyone get some sleep,” said Handoyo, “GUTS, dismiss!” “Roger!” responded everyone else, before they set out to leave the command room. However a hand held Krishna, holding him still as everyone else left the room. Krishna looked to see Nimas holding him. “Nimas?” asked Krishna. “You’re Ultraman Tiga, right?” asked Nimas back. Krishna gasped in surprise. He had not revealed that he was Ultraman to anyone, even Ratih. How come Nimas knew about this? “How....how do you know about this?” asked Krishna. “Yuzare told me,” replied Nimas, “She appeared to me when I was sleeping, telling me that Ultraman Tiga will be awakened by a man named Krishna Sadhana. I told that to everyone...” “You told everyone?” gasped Krishna, his eyes widening in both surprise and shock. “But no one believed me,” continued Nimas, “And then you showed up and I knew that you have the power of Ultraman Tiga, the power to save everyone!” Krishna smiled, touched by what Nimas had said. Slowly but surely he took out his Spark Lens and showed it to an amazed Nimas. “Promise me,” said Krishna, “That you won’t tell anyone else.” “I won’t,” smiled Nimas, “You have my word for it.” Krishna smiled back, knowing that he could trust the GUTS’ computer genius. “Now get some sleep,” said Krishna, placing the Spark Lens back into his pocket, “You’ll need it.” Nimas smiled as Krishna left the room. “Thank you...Ultraman Tiga,” she said. xxx Next Episode and Closing Next Episode Episode '5': 'Day of the Infected Monster' GUTS are called in when a peaceful monster named Alukila was found dead in the forests of Borneo. But when they are taking care of the deceased kaiju, Alukila suddenly came back to life with a sudden change in personality, becoming a ferocious monster bent in destroying everything! Things went from bad to worse when it was found that Alukila was not itself again, a type of infectious fungus from outer space had infected it and taken control of its brain! Can Ultraman Tiga and GUTS stop the zombified Alukila before it could spread more of the fungus into the human population? xxx ED: Chikyuu Bouei Dan – Brave Love, Tiga Category:Ultraman Tiga Fanfic Episodes Category:Maxpower02's Continuity Category:Maxpower02